mggcufandomcom-20200213-history
End of the Mighty Fixers: The Ressurection
Introduction ''End of the Mighty Fixers: The Ressurection ''is a surprise release and continuation of the once-shelved MGG and Mighty Fixers storylines, probably made just for more money on brand recognition. Synopsis Ten years after the death of every MGG and Jojolisa member, temporarily leaving the few remaining Fixers drifting into space, a Kirby Enterprises star ship manned by Joey Isotope stumbled upon a strange rock that showed life signs on the ship's radar. The aged philosopher took the rock aboard only to find two bodies: they appeared to be those of Brad Valentine and Chuck Finley. The strange thing was that their persons were totally intact - stranger still, their hearts beat and they were breathing. Immediately, Isotope took them to the nearest Kirby Enterprises space station and hospital, and called the former Mighty Fixers. It was only after they had all arrived that either of them awoke - Brad first. Brad stumbled forward, and Joey Isotope rushed to get him clothing. However, when Jorge Head went to shake his former captain's hand, it was crushed - looking into his eyes, Jorge only saw horror and resent. By the time that Joey had returned, Travis Kirby was unconscious, thrown into a Coma, and Jorge was obliterated. The Kirby Industries plexiglass that surrounded Chuck Finley was dented, and Brad Valentine was gone. Joey returned to his starship after placing Travis into a Kirby Enterprises stasis pod and securing the lock on Chuck Finley's pod and warped alone to where he found the pair. This time he found a strange object, some sort of emitter. After inspection, he found it contained a recording of Megan Santos conducting strange rituals. He recognized it from his research all too easily - resurrection magic. Isotope was acutely aware of the fact that perhaps Megan was not; a resurrection is always a monkey's paw deal. Megan looked increasingly angry as he thumbed through the logs. There were notes included, of course. She had written about how her resurrection of Luma had gone horribly wrong - she had instead resurrected Chuck Finley, somehow. And her attempt to resurrect an unnamed friend of Luma's was also a failure, producing Brad Valentine instead. Through simple deduction, Joey Isotope realized the truth; Luma Sandteats and Chuck Finley now shared a body and soul in their resurrection, and Brad's body was only alive as a vessel for all of the evil, resentment, anger and sadness in the universe that had been dispersed after the Apocalypse Event 10 years prior. Isotope wept one last time, as he knew he now had to kill his once ally, Brad Valentine. He returned to the controls only to hear a click - a gun was at the small of his back. Two voices spoke. "It's time to stop Brad. Set that star chart to the Cobalt system." Meanwhile, in a distant corner of the universe, an evil, dark face chuckled. "It would seem that the pieces are in play, now... It is just as I asked of you, my servant." Behind the face, a woman was knelt as if praying before her god. "Yes... Resentment will rule the cosmos... And I will be the queen." While Megan Santos smiled, the dark lord smirked evilly, knowing that he would always be certain of exactly how to set up his pawns and exactly how to dispose of them.